


yandere simulator (but it’s real)

by debutstage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, OOC, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Yandere, mostly taeyong but uhhh for plot, past trauma, quick n simply written, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debutstage/pseuds/debutstage
Summary: Taeyong discovers this incaptivating man and will do absolutely anything to have him to himself. Anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES ! i had this idea for a story a Long time ago and i just applied to to them lol rip ! it doesn’t fit them well but i had fun writing it! it is (mostly) finished minus some touching up but it’s short so uhhh there ya go pls enjoy

Taeyong didn’t view himself as a maniac, but a muffled part of him always told him that there was something wrong with the way he functioned. He realized this at a young age; most kids don’t try to push other kids in front of cars because they talked to their friends. Sometimes, when he lays in bed, horribly alone, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, he thinks about why he’s like this. He thinks about the fact that his parents never spoke to him. How they never said ‘happy birthday’ or ‘congratulations.’ He thinks about how they abandoned him when he was fourteen without a word, and how he’s been alone for years in this house. And it’s not like anyone at school wants to talk to him.  _ Do I really give off a creepy vibe? _

High school was hell, but college was something else. Somehow, it was more difficult but less stressful all at the same time. The classes could retain his attention better but everyone was already involved in their own schemes. Besides a few other loners, all around him were groups and cliques that were strongholds he wouldn’t even dare to knock on. Maybe it’s for the best, he thinks to himself at night, in bed, staring at the ceiling. These people probably don’t wanna be friends with someone who might kill them.

He remembers so much about the first person he ever killed. It was middle school. He was thirteen. There was a girl. She had long brown hair, bright eyes, and a bubbly laugh. Taeyong was in love with her more than words could describe (he can’t remember her name anymore). But there was a boy, too.  _ Her _ boyfriend. And Taeyong wasn’t enthralled by the idea. He met up with him, a taller boy, same age, scruffy black hair, thin face, dark eyes, prominent ears, big hands, long legs, he met up with that boy and snapped his neck in an alleyway. It was almost an accident. The two began fighting, and Taeyong just so happened to get a bit carried away. He stuffed his body in some nearby trash bags and threw him in at the bottom of the dumpster. To this day, people still think he’s missing.

Other people died at his hand after that, of course. But none felt the same way as that. That boy was the trigger, he thinks at night. The reason he became worse and worse and scary to psychiatrists all over. Even his parents were scared. So be it.

The professor has gone off on a tangent that Taeyong has no interest in. He rests his chin in his palm and taps his pencil mindlessly as his eyes scan the room. He’s gotten a habit of avoiding people, since that tiny, tiny part of him that knows he’s beyond fucked up doesn’t want him killing people. And he knows that involving with people will just get someone killed. If only he could control his urges.

His eyes stop on a boy who seems equally as bored, discreetly scrolling through Instagram on his phone. Taeyong can only see his roots until a sound from behind him makes him turn around. Taeyong drops his pencil. Oh no.

Here we go.

 

-

 

He learned that boy’s name was Jung Jaehyun. Well, he legally changed it to Yoonoh, but he just goes by Jaehyun anyway. Taeyong discovered this easily. See, all he had to do was peer over at his shoulder to see his name on his papers. But he also managed to see his Instagram username. So, with the name and the username in his memory, Taeyong did some searching to find his everything online. He was born on Valentine’s Day, 1997. How sweet! He must be so romantic. Taeyong’s heart already began racing at these thoughts that infiltrated his mind. He can’t scare this one away.

After class the next day, Taeyong follows him. From the classroom he heads to the bathroom, where Taeyong waits patiently outside to give him his privacy. He then goes to a nearby fast food restaurant where he meets up with a few friends. Taeyong feels a wave of jealousy and anger wash over him. He buys some food to blend in and sits a ways away to watch them. Jaehyun is sitting rather close next to a boy who has a wide smile that takes up his whole face. Taeyong finds this rather ugly. He can tell they’re both very close and that’s not very exciting. He puts this in the back of his memory. He’ll have to do something about that boy.

 

-

 

“Hey, do you need any help?” The voice comes as a shock as Taeyong tries to hoist up several oddly shaped boxes at once. He’s not fond of shopping in real life (for anything; clothes, food, toiletries, etc.), so he does it all online, and it tends to make it difficult to carry when they all arrive at the same time. When he looks to see the voice, he drops more boxes and goes into a panic, standing up straight. It’s Jung Jaehyun, the boy he’s been stalking– no, crushing on for a few days now. He feels his face heat red and warm like a stove and blinks nervously. Jaehyun tilts his head ever so slightly as he waits for a reply.

“Oh, um– um, um, yeah, uh–“  _ Ahem.  _ “Sure, that’d be great, thank you.” Perhaps the universe is blessing him, despite the fact that he lives in sin. He’s not sure what he did to earn this but he’s taking it, no questions asked.

Jaehyun half smiles and leans over to pick up a few boxes. Taeyong takes a silent deep breath and tries to calm himself as he carries a few as well. It’s only a short walk to the front door, so Taeyong fears that he’ll leave too soon, but once he opens the door to drop everything inside, Jaehyun lets himself in as well. The boxes he had are dropped in the same spot as the others and Taeyong gets a nasty urge to trap him in here. No, no. Not that. Not yet.

“You’re in my Audio Production class, right?” Jaehyun asks with a knowing glint in his eyes. Taeyong’s heart jumps at that. He noticed him? Enough to remember him? Holy shit. He’s falling harder in love.

“Y-Yeah, yeah. I am.” Quick, say something else. “Name, my name is Taeyong.” Great job. “Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun extends his hand way too formally with a bow of his head as well.

“Jung Jaehyun. How are you doing on the project?” He had completely forgot about that project until he mentioned it.

“Project? Oh, right, um. I haven’t started it yet. Still trying to figure out the software.”

“Totally fair. It took me like, an hour just to get a few seconds of a song the first time I used it.” Taeyong nods and smiles and agrees, desperately trying to keep this conversation alive. But, alas. “Well, if you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask me, alright?” His heart starts jumping again, oh God, oh no.

“Oh– Y-Yeah, I’ll, probably take you up on that.”  _ Definitely _ . Are you kidding?

They exchange smiles and waves and  _ nice meeting you _ ’s and he’s gone. As soon as the door shuts, Taeyong collapses with his chest hyperventilating. This is bad news. He’s in too deep and he knows that not everyone will make this out alive. But. That’s okay with him. As long as he can be with Jaehyun.

 

-

 

“So if you hit that, it’ll show you a bunch of knobs that change how the track sounds. And if you hit  _ that–”  _ Taeyong didn’t really know what much of this meant, but he blames Jaehyun’s beauty and charming aura for that.

Is it shocking that he actually reached out to Jaehyun for “help?” He asked him to come over after class the next day and the boy stayed true to his word.

“Is this confusing or am I just incompetent?” Taeyong asks with a hint of a laugh, turning to Jaehyun who laughs back. They’re stationed at the dinner table in front of Taeyong’s laptop that’s just functional enough for the new software his class requires. Jaehyun pulled up a chair with permission and sat beside him, casually resting his arm on the back of Taeyong’s chair which, in turn, made his hair and face one collective blob of red.

“No, it’s totally understandable. Everyone learns things at different paces.” The line sounded very cliché but Taeyong appreciates it anyway. Nonetheless, he leans back in his seat to stretch (the feeling of Jaehyun’s arm around his back makes him shiver) and lets out a whine. He’s tired.

“I’m tired. This is exhausting.” It’s been about an hour of pure work and they had gotten nowhere. Nothing is more grueling than working your ass off and getting absolutely nothing done.

“It’ll get easier,” he says, gently patting Taeyong’s shoulder.  _ Oh.  _ “Breaks are important, though. Let’s take one.”

So they took a break. Taeyong discreetly suggested a movie despite Jaehyun protesting (“That’s too long!” “We can pause it!”). He’s shocked by how quickly Jaehyun has warmed up to him. Maybe he’s too trusting or over friendly, but that’s okay. It’ll make things easier.

Taeyong only owns horror movies. Jaehyun asked him why and he just shrugged and said he preferred the genre. It wasn’t entirely the only reason but he was  _ not _ going to explain any more. Jaehyun digs through the pile before selecting an older film that he hasn’t seen before.

“Oh, that one sucks. But it’s, okay enough.” Taeyong takes the DVD case from him and looks at the back as if he hasn’t seen it before.

“Is it like, the kinda bad where it’s so bad it’s good?” He shrugged again.

“Kinda? You tell me.” His DVD player is pulled from the depths of time and dusted off. It looks incredibly ancient, like most of his things. But it works fine.

“Also, um,” he starts, much to Taeyong’s utter fear. Has he creeped him out already? Does he know? Is there a corpse laying around that he forgot about? Taeyong secretly sniffs the air and no, no dead body smell. His only option is to look at Jaehyun.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask something that might seem rude? I don’t mean it rudely, but…” The way he trails off makes the sensation of fear grow stronger. Taeyong still must proceed.

“Go ahead.”

“Why is everything you own like, thirty years old?” Oh. Taeyong looks at the DVD player and notices the slot for a VCR beside it. Right. He also remembers his old laptop, the nearly busted refrigerator, just the general look of his house. It really hasn’t been renovated in decades. His parents bought it like this and they never spent any time on it. They spent all their money on bills and him and crack. Y’know, the usual.

“Oh, well.” He looks around, maybe looking for an answer on a wall or under the couch. “My parents never could afford to get anything newer.” He can sense that was he said sounded really sad. Jaehyun looks dejected and guilty for asking. “But that’s not a big deal, really. I’m fine like this.”

“Ah. Okay.” There’s another moment of silence as the DVD is inserted and the TV screen is turned on. “Where are your parents, by the way?”

The question almost hurt. Taeyong freezes in place, facing the side of the TV monitor as he was going to change the settings. He takes too long of a pause and Jaehyun realizes he crossed another boundary.

“Y-You don’t have to answer! I was just, I was, just wondering, y’know.” Taeyong still doesn’t say anything and he wishes he could. He sits back on his calves and turns to Jaehyun. “It’s really no big deal, aha… I’m sorry, I’m just running my mouth.” It’s really cute how nervous he is. He really seems to care about being respectful and polite and it’s sweet. The almost-pain from his question dissolves into warmth as Taeyong smiles.

“They’re not here right now. It’s a long story, but I can tell you another time.”

“Yeah, yeah of course. No pressure.” Jaehyun nods and partially smiles back. Beautiful. He wants to say more but he’s learned his lesson. Taeyong stands up and ruffles Jaehyun’s hair as he does so before plopping on the couch, gathering the blanket from the floor to his lap.

“C’mon, let’s watch this stupid thing.”

They watch the stupid thing. And it is indeed stupid. Jaehyun quickly realized that no, it is not the kind of film that is so bad it’s good. It’s just bad. It has a few good scares and a good actor here or there, but generally not something he would recommend. The two sit a decent distance away from each other (‘cause they’re not gay) while still sharing a blanket. Every time they begin to get a little closer, they move away again. Halfway through the movie, Taeyong gets bored. This movie sucks.

“Jaehyun, this sucks.”

“Yeah, I know.” Taeyong lays his head back against the couch, looking up at his ceiling. He glances out the window and notices the sun is starting to go down. A lot of time has passed since the two of them have been together. It’s surprising Jaehyun hasn’t gotten tired (or scared) of him yet. Let’s keep that up.

“Wanna play a game?” Taeyong starts turning the volume down before getting an answer.

“Please, anything else,” he replies, already turning his back to press against the armrest, legs pulled to his chest. Taeyong mimics him in a similar pose, ignoring a bland jumpscare from the screen.

“Twenty questions? Since we don’t really know each other.” Jaehyun blinks, somewhat surprised from that, especially because of his walking-on-eggshells moment from earlier.

“Okay, sure. You ask first.” Taeyong thinks for a second before realizing he doesn’t need to.

“Age?” He knows, but he needs to ask to  _ he _ knows he knows.

“I was born in 1997. You?”

“1995.” He gasped.

“Hyung. I’m sorry.” Taeyong’s insides twisted up and his cheeks dusted red. That’s something he could get used to.

“Don’t worry, it’s cool. You ask a real question.”

“Hmm… Where are you from?”

“Here. You?

“Me too.” Taeyong knew that too, but.

“Hobbies?”

“Well, music stuff, of course. But I also love piano and basketball.”

“Aw. You should play for me some time. Piano, not basketball.” He’d be happy either way, to be honest. Jaehyun laughs at that. He’s so cute.

“I’d love to. Tell me yours.” Taeyong hums. He’s gotta think about this one.

“Well. I’m usually just at school or at work. I have to support myself so I need a lot of money. Whenever I get free time, I usually just dance.” Jaehyun nods, slightly confused at one of his answers, but doesn’t press it again.

“Dance? That’s cool! Where do you work?”

“I’m head chef at a restaurant downtown. I’ve worked there for a long time.” Jaehyun’s eyes widen and he clutches his legs, leaning in. Some girl on the screen is pleading for her life.

“Whoa, seriously? That’s amazing! You must be an insanely good cook.” Taeyong feels a bit shy from the compliment and from the awed gaze of a beautiful man.

“I guess so. It pays well and the people are really nice. Plus, I really enjoy cooking.”

“Wooow, dancer, music producer,  _ and  _ professional chef? You’re a pretty cool dude, Lee Taeyong.” He smiles in a way that makes it almost impossible for Taeyong to lean over and smack a kiss on his lips. But no, no. He has to wait.

“I’m really not. I just do cool things.” And some not cool things but we won’t get into that.

The game proceeds for a moment longer and Taeyong learns things he couldn’t find on the internet. The truth about his parents doesn’t come up quite yet, but Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind. In fact, while he was leaving, he went out of his way to mention how much fun he had today and that he’d love to hang out again. Taeyong shut the door and slid his back down it like a lovestruck teenager. He’s definitely in love with this guy.

 

-

 

The next time they saw each other was, of course, in class the next day. They waved to each other and sat together and whispered all class. It was like they were best friends all of a sudden. It just further proved that they were soulmates. Taeyong still couldn’t believe Jaehyun was being this outgoing with him. It makes him feel all warm and nice and he loves it.

They did that for a while, maybe a week or two or more. Taeyong was so in love he wasn’t even thinking about getting rid of anyone else.

“Doyoung, I’m over here!”

Until.

“Oh, hey man!”

He remembered.

The man that approached was the smiley faced boy from before. Taeyong glares him down. Jaehyun and him were minding their own business and heading to lunch after class until this asshole showed up. The two of them hug and Taeyong nearly throws up. He has to cough to disguise himself.

“Hey, this is my friend Taeyong. I just met him a few weeks ago. Tae, this is my hyung, Doyoung.” Why was  _ he _ the hyung? Who even is this guy? He waves and bows his head and says hello. Taeyong simply stares.

“Hi.”

Jaehyun then continues on like nothing happened. He even invites this guy to lunch with them, are you kidding? Thankfully, however, he rejected and said he was on his way to class.

“Ah, duh. I knew that.” Really? They even know each other’s schedules? Great. Doyoung wanders off after some waves (silence from Taeyong) and Taeyong clears his throat.

“So. You close with that guy?”

“Yeah! He’s such a good friend. We’ve been friends for a while.” That’s unfortunate. Taeyong hopes he can recover easily.

“How long?” He thinks.

“Maybe two years?” Ehh, that’s not too long. He’ll be fine.

This will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) follow my art insta @noraeshua and dm me ur thoughts ily mwah


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep here we go  
> i don’t have a lot of ppl following this but it’s ok! i’ve already finished this whole story so i’m just waiting to post the chapters. hope y’all enjoy :^)

Doyoung resists too much. It’s frustrating.

Taeyong did a bit of stalking to find out his schedule. He noticed that he walks past a bathroom that’s decently secluded and not too busy between classes.  _ That’ll work,  _ he thought. So all he did was follow him for a few days until he had to use that bathroom, followed him in, shoved him in a stall, and dunked in head in toilet. Thankfully no one else was there.

But he’s too jittery. Taeyong kicks between Doyoung’s legs and he stops squirming as much. Eventually, he stops entirely.

“Finally.” To ensure that he’s not lying, he keeps his head there for a while longer and checks his pulse. There is none. Now he just has to get rid of this thing. There are cameras outside but none directly aimed at the bathroom door (he did his research in that too; not his first time). He checks to make sure no one is out there before taking the body with him. His car is right nearby, as he planned, so the two of them go for a drive to visit the nearest river. As you can probably tell, Doyoung’s poor body is dumped in the river. It’s not the best disposable method, but it works.

“Finally,” he repeats.

 

-

 

There’s frantic knocking on his door at two in the morning. He would’ve slept through it if it wasn’t so persistent. When Taeyong opens the door, he notices a shivering and weeping Jaehyun.

“Doyoung is missing and I’m freaking out, Taeyong, please help me, I don’t know what to do,” he whimpers in the midst of snow falling from the sky. Taeyong liked this part; now he gets to act.

“What? Jesus Christ, that’s– Come in, come in,” he says after a moment of shock and moves out of the way. He notes that, in his time of panic and stress, Jaehyun came to  _ him! _ That’s incredible!  _ He must really like me!  _ “Start from the beginning, what the hell happened?” Taeyong gestured him to sit down and puts a blanket around his shoulders despite his snow soaked jacket.

“I-I don't know, he’s just– he’s  _ gone.”  _ After those words, he doubles over and starts sobbing. Taeyong feels horrible. Not for what he did, not at all. Seeing him cry at all makes his heart hurt. He gently sits next to him and rubs his back, holding him with his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Listen, it’ll be okay. Everything will be alright, baby.” The word slips out, but no one acknowledges it. “Why do you think he’s gone?”

“He just, he’s not replying to my texts or calls, his roommates haven’t heard from him all day, his parents don’t know where he is, I’m just, I- I, I-“ Taeyong lifts Jaehyun’s head and puts it on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chilly body. The latter tightly hugs back, crying more as Taeyong continues to comfort him.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. I’m sure he’s fine, maybe he’s just out with friends?”

“But he never does that, ever. And he’s always home before midnight. He doesn’t like sleeping late.” His words are muffled between fabric and his own sobs. Taeyong doesn’t know what more to say. He just keep rubbing his back until he’s tired himself out. When he runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, he seems to calm down quicker. So Taeyong keeps doing that, smoothly combing through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Then Jaehyun pulls just enough to barely look the other in the eyes. Taeyong blushes; their faces are so close. They just look at each other. Taeyong wants so badly to kiss him, but he knows this isn’t the right time (he supposes). Instead, he brushes a strand of hair from Jaehyun’s face and leaves his hand on his cheek.

“Everything is going to be okay,” he repeats. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

 

-

 

Doyoung has been “missing” for a month now. Flyers are still all over the school, but the initial panic has died down. Jaehyun still worries about him like crazy, but things resume as normal.

Jaehyun has been clinging to Taeyong more that before. He assumed it was because he’s just afraid of losing someone again and Taeyong was the first person he confided in. Which he had absolutely no problem with. He adores spending time with Jaehyun. Their hangouts got a lot more upbeat too once Jaehyun got used to Doyoung being gone. Over the years, Taeyong has noticed that people get significantly less upset when someone is “missing” and potentially dead instead of being confirmed dead. It gave them some hope. So he opted to that method more often that not. It  helps.

There have been other people Taeyong wants to get rid of. He’s bitten back the urge since Doyoung wasn’t very long ago and he has a rule to kill only one person maximum per three months. Even still, that’s being generous. However, he has his eyes set on someone.

There’s this guy Jaehyun hangs out with every so often. They text too, even when Jaehyun is with Taeyong. Apparently, he was Doyoung’s roommate. Killing him off would be difficult. On the bright side, Jaehyun seems to get ticked off at him easily. They bicker sometimes and Jaehyun would ask Taeyong for advice. At least they aren’t as close as Jaehyun was with Doyoung. That’s a plus. His name is Sicheng, so he’s been told. But until then, Taeyong waits peacefully, trying to shun out any idea of Sicheng from his mind. To satisfy his urges, he watches more horror movies (sometimes with Jaehyun) and kills smaller things that annoy him, like bugs or ugly flowers.

Jaehyun was on his fourth or fifth bottle (who’s counting?) and his cheeks were red and his words were slurred and he was kind of a mess. Taeyong was almost the same. A random station played quietly on the TV as the two chatted over alcohol. Jaehyun swayed slightly in his seat while giggling to himself about nothing in particular. Taeyong stares at him lovingly from across the small dinner table, head in hands and all.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks man, you too,” Jaehyun replies, a bit slowly as he seems out of it. Regardless, the returned compliment makes Taeyong’s heart soar. Does he really think that?

“Really?” Jaehyun nodded, looking up at Taeyong with a smile.

“Yeah, really.” His words and voice sound so casual but it means everything. Taeyong smiles back for a moment before standing up and pulling his chair to sit next to Jaehyun. The younger giggles again. “What’re you doing?”

“Sitting. What are you doing?”

“Shit, me too.” They both laugh as if something was really, really funny. Taeyong then decides to be courageous and use the mutual intoxication to his advantage. Once the laughter died down a bit, he leans over and presses a kiss to Jaehyun's chin. He looks at Taeyong and offers a partially confused smile, before kissing his eyebrow in return. Every nerve in Taeyong’s body dies and is reborn within a millisecond of pure excitement and delight. Despite all of his cells exploding, he places another kiss on Jaehyun’s nose, who once again giggles like a child. Taeyong’s face is already burning when he receives a peck on his cheek. They laugh and smile and look at each other before Taeyong moves back in and kisses him right on the lips.

He doesn’t pull away this time. No, he’s waited too long for this. After a few seconds of Jaehyun not pulling away, Taeyong tilts his head slightly to the side and holds one of Jaehyun’s shoulders. Fortunately, he’s kissing back. Taeyong makes a quick decision to deal with that emotional shock later and live in the moment, sliding his hand the Jaehyun’s nape as the kiss deepens. It’s simple for a moment before Taeyong’s feels someone else’s tongue in his mouth. Then things start to get messier, moving their whole heads with each kiss, hands grabbing wrists and waists, soft humming coming from low places. When they finally detach, there’s a thin line of saliva between their lips that quickly disappears, along with short and quiet breaths as well. Taeyong wipes his mouth (why were those kisses so  _ wet) _ and looks into the eyes in front of him. He sees a smile before hearing a harmonious laugh. He joins in, since he doesn’t know what else to do. The rest of the night blurred itself out.

 

-

 

Taeyong wakes up snuggled next to a sleeping Jaehyun. Both mostly clothed. He sits there, looking at Jaehyun, looking outside, and looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair, still as dark a red as ever, sticks out in all kinds of directions. His eyes have bags under them and he looks sleep deprived. His bare chest is relatively underwhelming. Pasty pale, few freckles scattered about, flat stomach with no defined abdomen. Underwhelming. He gets out of bed and stretches, no particular muscle more sore than the others, which is a good sign. He picks up a shirt that’s clean enough and pulls it over his head as he hears rustling behind him.

“T… Taeyong?” The owner of the name turns at his waist first before turning completely.

“Yes?” Jaehyun is sitting up, hair also fluffy and messy, eyes equally as tired.

“Did we. Um. Sex?” There’s a silence. Neither of them really know (even though that wasn’t exactly a sentence).

“I don’t, think so?” Taeyong feels shyness rush into him  as the memories do, too. He remembers kisses Jaehyun and Jaehyun kissing back. He remembers the giggling afterward. Then he remembers apologizing.

_ “I’m sorry, man, I…” _

_ “No, don’t– don’t worry. I’ve. Well. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” _

Right. That.

Taeyong’s whole face exploded red. It felt like it was melting. He fanned it to cool himself down. Jaehyun laughed.

“What are you doing?”

_ “What?” He waited for a second in shock.  _ “You  _ wanted to do that? Are you kidding?” _

Then they talked about feelings and didn’t come to any conclusions but they certainly kissed their way upstairs. But did any of it mean anything?

“Wh- What was last night? What happened?” He plops back down on his bed and Jaehyun chuckles at this, moving from under the covers to sit cross legged while running a hand through his hair.

“Well, um. You kissed me. And I kissed you back. And we kept doing that, for a while.” Jaehyun cleared his throat and when Taeyong looked over at him, his face was becoming red, too. He leaned is hand over to tap his finger twice on Taeyong’s neck. “Apparently I got carried away.”

Taeyong gasps and grabs his neck and looks back at the mirror and yep. That’s a thing. Jaehyun senses his embarrassment and leans over and just– just kisses him. It’s sweet and warm and calming. Maybe he should get nervous more often.

“I don’t regret any of it, by the way,” he says, in a smooth and almost sensual tone. He keeps his face close and gazes into Taeyong’s eyes and it’s bewildering. The concept of this boy, this boy right in front of him having feelings for him, wanting to kiss him, maybe wanting to date him, is absolutely astonishing. This only happened once, and that didn’t end well. Taeyong will not let this end at all. He smiles.

 

-

 

“Ugh, get a room you, two.”

They’ve been together exactly 88 days; Taeyong was counting. They’ve been the happiest 88 days of his life. They’ve hugged and kissed and snuggled and- well, they haven’t had sex yet, but Taeyong is patient. Anything to make him happy. Anything to keep them together. Anything. Anything.

Unfortunately, he has to be around Jaehyun’s friends. They’re all annoying and he wants them all dead. He sends a threatening glare to Sicheng, the one who’s been getting on his nerves ever since he offed Doyoung. He needs to go soon. Sicheng death glares back but laughs like he wasn’t serious. Taeyong turns back to Jaehyun and places his head in his hand.

“Baby, you aren’t just gonna let him talk to me like that, are you?”

“Oh, I’ll kick his ass later, don’t worry.” He’s not gonna lie, that turned him on just a bit. Jaehyun leaned in a pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s lips and nothing bothered him anymore. The friends all groaned but he didn’t care. He’s the luckiest man in the world.

 

-

 

Sicheng was a little more simple. Taeyong has to infiltrate his apartment late at night without leaving any signs of breaking and entering. Thankfully, there weren’t any (working) surveillance cameras to dodge this time. He decided to just knock on the door, and he was then greeted with a “What are you doing here so late?” before Taeyong pushes him back inside and covered his mouth with a soaking wet cloth to keep him quiet. Then Taeyong, tightly gripping a frantic boy with one arm, opened the balcony door with another towel to avoid leaving fingerprints and threw it over the edge. He screamed, unfortunately. The police will likely treat this as a murder now. Goddammit. He was about to leave when he got a call.

“J-Jaehyun? What’s up?” He was quiet on the line. It sounded like he was in bed and a bit sleepy.

“Oh, nothing, nothing, it’s just…” he laughs at himself, “it’s midnight, and it’s one of our anniversaries today, and I wanted to leave you a message. But since you picked up, I feel kinda silly now.” Oh God, he’s so damn cute. Taeyong’s whole face lights up and his heart goes soaring. Of course  _ he _ remembered the anniversary, however he’s so glad that Jaehyun didn’t just remember, but he was even so excited that he wanted to talk to him right when it happened. What an angel.

“You’re so fucking cute, Jaehyun. Happy 100 days to you, too.” I love you. Say it. I love you. No no, that has to be in person. Taeyong leans his arms over the balcony edge and smiles while looking towards the body. He wasn’t smiling about that, ew, why would that thing deserves any praise. He’s smiling about how much he’s in love with this man on the phone. Jaehyun sighs relief.

“I’m so glad you remembered too, wow.” Silence for a second. Jaehyun wants to say something. “Is it… okay if I… come over?” He spoke slowly, cautiously, as if he had an ulterior motive in mind. Taeyong thought about it for a second and flushed red, realizing what the tone in his voice meant.

“Oh, um, y-yeah, of course you can. I’m just-“ How to explain this. “I’m out right now, but meet me home in twenty minutes?” That works.

Taeyong zoomed home and Jaehyun met him there and.

Well.

 

-

 

It’s been a while since he did that. And last time, he wasn’t on the receiving end of it. It was a new experience that he shared with a beautiful and amazing boy. But his ass hurts.

When Taeyong wakes up in bed next to his naked boyfriend, he’s instantly reminded of the time they confessed to each other. The sunlight was shining from the window and reflecting off his mirror and gosh, Jaehyun looks gorgeous. Taeyong smiles as he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ . Taeyong has said that to himself about this man every day for exactly one hundred days and it still doesn’t feel real. His heart speeds at the thought that Jaehyun feels the same, even now. And like, he  _ really _ likes him! It’s incredible! The last time this happened…

“Hm,” Taeyong said aloud as his flow of thought escaped his brain. The last one. You’d think that a love like this would only happen once. Maybe not. Taeyong shakes his head. No. This is about Jaehyun. All he cares about is Jaehyun. Jaehyun is his everything now. That’s what matters. Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Jaehyun. “Jaehyun, wake up.” He grumbles and slowly opens his eyes, warming up Taeyong’s face. “Good morning, Jaehyun.” His response is incoherent. Taeyong takes his opportunity to wake him up by leaning in, running his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, and giving him the deepest kiss he’s ever done. Jaehyun hums back and wraps his arms around Taeyong and pulls back with a smile.

“Good morning.”

After a bit of pillowtalk, the two get up and out of bed. Taeyong heads to the bathroom and does his morning routine. He showers, brushes his teeth, dries off, and heads back to his room to put clothes on (all while dealing with aching muscles), but Jaehyun is on the phone with someone. He listens in as he throws some clothes on.

“Hey, what’s up? … Oh. Shit, what happened? Are you okay? … Just, tell me, hyung.” Taeyong cringed as he put his shirt on at Jaehyun using that word for someone else. No fair. “Sicheng? Is he okay?” Oh, that was fast. Taeyong quickly finishes getting dressed so he’s ready to comfort Jaehyun. “A-Are you kidding? That… No, no no no, that makes no sense, he couldn’t’ve. No. No…” It’s then he descends into a light sob, hanging up the phone in the process. Taeyong pretends to be shocked and runs over to take him in his arms.

“Oh no, baby, no, what’s wrong?” Taeyong holds him tight as his hands grip the back of Taeyong’s shirt, stuffing his face against his neck. Jaehyun doesn’t speak for a while, so Taeyong just rubs his back and shushes him sweetly and tells him it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.

“S-Sicheng, he… Last night, he…” Then he cried for a while longer. It does hurt to see him crying, but it’s for the best. Now there’s less people in the way. He wished he could them him that. “Taeil hyung called me and said he… he jumped out his window last night and… he’s…” Taeyong activates fake sympathy mode and holds him tighter.

“Oh, my God, baby no, no. Shit, I’m so sorry, love, I’m so sorry.” He sways him back and forth. He kinda wants to get this over with.

 

-

 

That day is. Fucking. Amazing.

Jaehyun follows Taeyong like a lost puppy. He can’t let Taeyong out of his sight for one second, it’s incredible! He’s so painstakingly in love and attached to him and it’s  _ ugh _ . They’re constantly holding hands, he doesn’t look at anyone else, Jaehyun is glued to him. Taeyong has never been this happy. Not even last time.

Jaehyun, despite being in public (he was never excited about PDA), holds Taeyong’s face firmly as he gives him kiss after passionate kiss. But it’s not the slightest bit sexual. It’s all love. That’s what makes it great.

“I… I really care about you, so much, I do.” It felt like he wanted to say the other thing. “I’m really gonna miss you.”

“Hey, baby, it’s okay. I care about you a lot, too.” Taeyong smiled at him, giving one more kiss outside his classroom door. “I’m gonna miss… No, y’know what? You can’t be alone right now. I’m skipping class, let’s go.”

“Wait, no, it’s–” Taeyong was already pulling his boyfriend away, heading back to his car. He wants to spend more time together anyway.

“Nope, I made my mind. I need to take care of you, okay?”

After some protesting and failed attempts at convincing, they made it back to Taeyong’s place. He entered full care mode, having Jaehyun sit down with some warm blankets, making him his favorite tea, and turning on a fan (the noise relaxes him). He giggled at that last one.

“You laughed!” Taeyong said with a warm smile, heading back to his boy on the couch, snuggled up with a cup a tea. “I haven’t heard you laugh all day.” The accused shrugs.

“Yeah, I guess so. It’s just.” He sighs, peacefully. “You know me so well. And you make me so, so happy.” Taeyong sits on all the blankets and wraps an arm around Jaehyun, watching him with all the love in the world. “I…” He sighs again, staring at his cup then at Taeyong, with a bit of nervousness. “I love you.”

Oh no. Here we go.

Taeyong’s face drop momentarily, completely freezing in the words, incapacitated by three syllables. Did he really just say that? Is that a thing? Where is this? Huh?

“I do. I really love you, Lee Taeyong.”

It’s crazy how much those words can change lives. Especially Taeyong’s. There’s no going back now.

“I. I love you too, Jung Yoonoh.” Jaehyun giggled again at the use of that name and once more under the sweet kiss Taeyong gave him. Here we fucking go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEP (2) the beginning of the next chapter is interesting and one of my fave sections so pls look forward to ♡
> 
> once again hmu on my instagram @noraeshua and tell me what u think !! love y’all mwah


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. Here she is .
> 
> this is the last chapter! i kept forgetting to post so i’m sorry for the wait!! thanks for the support i got, even if it was small! i love you all, us writers truly appreciate and value your comments :’)
> 
> anyway here’s hell

The tension was palpable.

They had sat in front of a window. It was the first two-person table Taeyong saw and he sat there and waited and now this is happening. He stirs his bubble tea quietly with the straw.

It was just a text he woke up to. It’s been maybe a week since Sicheng, and he’s been spending practically every second of his day with Jaehyun. He didn’t care about anyone else. But when this person messaged him simply with “I need to talk to you in person” along with a time and place, he felt compelled to oblige.

This person is glaring him from across the table and he feels it. It’s not a good feeling.

“Are you gonna say anything or are you just gonna keep staring.” Silence.

“I’m looking for the right words to say to you,” Chittaphon says after a long time. “Because there’s no convincing me that these,  _ deaths- _ ” he mutters the word “-aren’t because of you.” Taeyong readjusts himself in his chair, making a loud noise from his chair legs moving. How dare he say that?

“Why the fuck would you even say that?”

“The two victims weren’t very far apart, go to  _ your _ school, and they were both friends? Are you kidding? How could I not think that?” The words were whispered in an aggressive tone. “I know what you are.”

“So what if it was me? What, are you gonna turn me in?” he says in a similar aggressive tone, sitting back in the chair. Chittaphon goes silent again and sits back as well.

“No.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t want you killing innocents for your own twisted sake, it’s fucked up!”

“But it wasn’t fucked up when it was for you?” Chittaphon freezes, takes a deep and slow breath, sips his drink. “You’re just as fucked up for liking it.”

He can’t really deny that. When Chittaphon found out his boyfriend was killing people to be with him, it was horrifying, but it somehow made him like him more. He couldn’t explain it, no one could. They were both fucked. And that made them work.

“But. I miss them. And you took them from me,” he replies with little malice. “And you shouldn’t be taking people from whomever because of a crush.”

“It’s not a crush, he’s my boyfriend and we’re in love,” Taeyong says defensively. “I love him, Chittaphon.” He looked at Taeyong and looked away.

“You need to tell him.”

“You know I can’t.”

“When is he gonna find out?”

“Never.”

“ _ I _ did.”

He did. He came over to Taeyong’s house as he as disposing of a body. It was some dude who hit on Chittaphon when they were together. 

“He won’t.” Maybe that’s true. Chittaphon sighs.

“Fine. Whatever. But if you want this relationship to work, you should tell him. Otherwise he’ll leave you.”

“But you didn’t-“

“I know!” A few people look at him, Taeyong even stares at him wide eyed. He sighs again. “Sorry. I just. I don’t know.” More silence. The bell on the door rings and a lady orders a cappuccino. Someone in the back gets yelled at. A biker drives past the window. “I’m just trying to look out for you, that’s all. I still… care about you.”

“I don’t need you looking out for me. He does that already. And he’s all I need.” Taeyong takes another sip of his tea. Chittaphon taps his fingernails on the table and slowly shakes his head.

“Now I know why everyone hated you.”

Chittaphon leaves after that.

 

-

 

Taeyong keeps pretending those words didn’t stick with him, but they did. Why does he care what anyone besides Jaehyun thinks about him? No one else’s opinion matters. Not even slightly.

“Hey, Taeyong hyung.”

And who does Chittaphon even think he is, to come back in his life and talk to him like that? He has no right and that was not his place. Taeyong’s older and that was downright disrespectful.

“Babe.”

Taeyong blinks and he’s out of his trance. Jaehyun is staring at him after having snapped in his face. He got too deep into his stupid thoughts and ignored his special baby.

“Oh, sorry baby. I was just thinking.”

“Yeah, I could tell. What’s on your mind?” Taeyong shrugs.

“It’s nothing important. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But baby… What’s so bad you can’t tell me, hm?”

“Fine, fine.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Jaehyun turns the TV volume down. “One of my exes messaged me and we didn’t have a fun conversation.” Jaehyun’s face instantly switches from concerned to… something else.

“Oh. Why did you meet up when an ex,” he asked blandly, staring blankly yet somehow so threatening at Taeyong.

“I, uh.” He doesn’t have anything to hide (at least in terms of cheating), so why does he feel like he needs to choose his words carefully? “I dunno. He wanted to talk and it seemed serious so, yeah. We talked. That was it though.” Jaehyun sits back against the couch, pulling out his phone with a dismissive “hm” sound. “Wha- babe, are you really upset?”

“I just,” he sighs, still not looking at Taeyong. “I just wish you told me, is all. It seems so sketchy and, and secretive when you don’t.” It’s weird to experience this turn around, but then again, it’s an incredible feeling. It means Jaehyun likes him so much that he’s this jealous, thank goodness. Taeyong smiles and pecks his lips. What a cutie.

“Trust me, baby boy. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

-

 

Too bad that’s not mutual.

The problem this time, however, is a kid. Well, kind of a kid. He’s this not-so little sixteen year old who’s rather close to Jaehyun. See, Taeyong has just enough morals to where it’s more difficult to off a kid. So he has to resort to other methods.

All he does is harass this kid; leaves him threatening notes, texts, even a few tough talkings to. The kid backs off pretty easily, but he does some tattle tailing, despite Taeyong’s threats.

“Have you been talking to Jisung?” Jaehyun says awful casually as Taeyong cooked them dinner. He’s taken off guard, but he prepared for this.

“Yeah! Sweet kid,” he lies, just as casually. “I’ve been helping him with some of his dances.”

“Huh,” Jaehyun replies, sitting back in his seat. “Funny, he just seems scared of you. Like you were threatening him, or something.” Taeyong laughs dismissively.

“What? Really? Where’d he get that idea?”

Apparently, there’s no fooling Jaehyun.

“Taeyong. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Maybe it’s time now. Taeyong turns off the stove. He waits in the uncomfortable silence as long as he can bear and turns around, sitting across from him at the table.

“Jaehyun, do you love me?” It’s a genuine question.

“Of course I do. What’s going on?” He’s never openly confessed before and it’s quite difficult. Jaehyun’s gonna leave. Taeyong considers going to lock the door but that’ll just make matters worse.

“I don’t know how to say this, but… I love you so much, more than anything in this world.” Jaehyun listens wholeheartedly. “And I’d do anything for you. Anything for us to be together, y'know? I wanna protect you with my last breath and, and make sure we’re never apart.” He’s following along but he seems confused. Well. “And sometimes, well. That means… getting… rid, of people.” He decides to let that sit and see where it goes.

“Getting rid of… So you’re trying to bully Jisung away from me?”

“I just, I don’t want any of those people between us! No matter what.”

“Those people… Wait. Do you mean…” Taeyong turns away and shifts the weight of his body from one foot to the other, yet he can still feel Jaehyun’s eyes glaring through his skin. “What the fuck. There’s no way.” He stands up and approaches Taeyong. “Taeyong.” Nothing. “Taeyong, what the  _ fuck, _ look at me.” Jaehyun forcefully grabs his hyung’s wrist and turns him around in one movement. Taeyong stares him right in the eyes, fear engulfing his senses with his muscles shaking. The veins on Jaehyun’s arm are popping as he grips Taeyong with all the force he can muster. It hurts.

“Let go, please-”

“Fucking tell me the truth right now.” He pulls Taeyong in closer, their faces inches away but not in the exciting way anymore. However, Taeyong would certainly admit this isn’t  _ un- _ attractive. No, not the time. “Did you… Did you kill my friends?”

Silence is a valid answer sometimes.

Jaehyun’s anger dissipates into fear as he finally releases Taeyong’s wrist, the latter quickly going to nurse it in his hand. Jaehyun takes a few slow steps backwards before collapsing to the floor in shock.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong drops down to check on him but he crawls back, as if he saw a venomous snake, hitting hit back against the wall.

“Don’t get near me, you, you fucking monster.” Ouch, okay. That hurts a little. Taeyong ignores him and approaches him anyway. Jaehyun fearfully swipes his arms at him, covering them over his face as if Taeyong would really hurt him. Taeyong grabs his wrists with the near same strength that Jaehyun had used earlier and, despite Jaehyun’s protests, pinned them to the wall. Taeyong is starting to think this isn’t the best idea and might make him actually seem more dangerous. Jaehyun is squirming in his grasp and pleading to be let go. Taeyong isn’t going to let him go, but he doesn’t know what to do. His instinct is to kiss him. So he does.

Believe it or not, it works.

It works? How the fuck is this working? Jaehyun loses all tension in his arms and exhales into Taeyong’s mouth as the kiss becomes more firm. Taeyong actually expected him to push him away, maybe even run off. Why didn’t he just do that to begin with? Taeyong lets go of his wrists and moves to cups his cheeks, renewing the kiss and going in with a bit of force. Why is he kissing back? Even when he tried this with Chittaphon back when he found out, he was shoved away. So what is this?

When Taeyong pulls back, Jaehyun is still panting frantically and looks at him with fear, but he doesn’t move.

“Why? Why did you kill the people I love most? You’re… A murderer…”

“I-I, no! I just, I wanted us to be happy together! Those people were in the way, don’t you understand? I didn’t want anything distracting you from us, our love. That’s all!” Jaehyun didn’t respond, he just kept staring. “Please, please don’t leave me, please. I need you, I can’t go on without you. I love you so much, baby, please, Don’t leave me.” Jaehyun is still silent. He stays that way. Taeyong doesn’t say anything more in case he says one thing too many.

“I,” he pauses, like he’s pained to say these words. “I love you too. I… Why? Why do I still love you? What’s wrong with me?” The last phrases are muttered quietly to himself, finally having broken contact with Taeyong’s eyes.

“It’s okay, baby,” he says, soothingly combing his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and massaging the back of his head the way he likes. “You don’t need to understand. But we can be together without any secrets now. I’ve told you everything.” When Jaehyun still didn’t move, he was pulled into an affirming hug. He doesn’t push away, but he doesn’t hug back.

 

-

 

Things changed. They still see each other regularly, but for a while things are different. They kiss less often, and when they do it’s just a peck. They don’t hold hands hands much. Jaehyun stops spending nights at Taeyong’s house. Their sex life is over. But as long as Taeyong still has him, he’s okay.

“Jaehyun.”

They never really talked about what happened. They both remembered very well and carried it with them constantly but not a word was spoken.

Jaehyun didn’t look over at him, keeping his eyes locked on the TV screen and replying with a subtle  _ hm.  _ This has become the normal and Taeyong hates it. He decides to take advantage of what seems to be his one weakness. He leans forward and presses soft and gentle kisses to Jaehyun’s neck, sliding an arm around his waist also. Jaehyun inhales.

“Hyung.” He almost sounds frustrated, but he’s not refusing.

“I miss you.”

“And I miss my friends.” Taeyong pauses for a moment, letting that sink in before clicking his tongue in annoyance then using it on Jaehyun. His chaste kisses mature and become open-mouthed, wet, and honestly quite effective. Jaehyun shifts in his seat.

“Why didn’t you leave me, then?” Taeyong mutters under his breath, just loud enough. Jaehyun closes his eyes.

“Because I love you,” he replies with no hesitation. “For some fucked up reason. But I do.” When Taeyong start taking bites at his skin, Jaehyun uses hyung’s thigh as a stress ball.

“I love you too. More than anything in this world.” Taeyong slips his fingers beneath Jaehyun’s belt as he uses his free hand to grip his chin and transfers his kisses to his lips.

They end up making out like teenagers and having sex on that shitty couch for the first time in who knows how long. Jaehyun didn’t see any problems with it and Taeyong notices that was the exact issue itself. Except to him, it wasn’t an issue. Jaehyun is finally accepting of him and has become numb with him. The tension was erased because of that night. They were able to live peacefully again.

 

-

 

They kiss often, they hold hands everywhere, Jaehyun practically never leaves Taeyong’s house, and sex is had on a weekly basis. Everything is normal again! Jaehyun has even talked about moving in, which Taeyong is very enthusiastic about. They’ve stopped going to school as well, just a few seconds from officially dropping out. Jaehyun’s other friends have been trying to contact him but he doesn’t reply much or at all. He’s happy. They both are.

They’re walking down a shopping strip, holding hands and smiling all in love when a man gags at them, spitting the words “fucking faggots” at them. The two stop and glare at him as he walks by.

“How disgusting,” Taeyong says. Jaehyun agreed, silent as he keeps watching him. It’s a new silence. Something feels off.

“You should kill him for me,” he says, quietly. Taeyong looks at him in shock, but upon meeting his serious expression, he smiles.

“Really?” Jaehyun nods.

“Really.”

This is new. It’s true that Chittaphon remained with Taeyong after discovering his true nature, even feeling special when he killed someone in his honor, but never this. Never has he been encouraged or asked to take a life. But he’s certainly not complaining. His heart shoots up with adrenaline. Taeyong turns back around to follow that man with his boyfriend following, waiting until he walks past an alleyway and shoves him down in it. He protests and yells while Taeyong hides him behind a dumpster and snaps his neck, quicker than ever before. Jaehyun laughs and applauds him. 

“Nice work, baby. So fast and efficient!” He pulls Taeyong by his waist and kisses him sweetly over the body. It’s strange. Taeyong feels they’ll be together forever.

 

-

 

_ Dear everyone, _

_ Hello, this is Jung Jaehyun. I apologize for disappearing and not responding to anyone. I’m writing this to let you know that I’ve peacefully found love and I will be staying with this person from now on. He makes me happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life and I never want to leave his side. We live together now and he takes wonderful care of me. Don’t worry about me anymore, I will be just fine here. I may not get in contact very often, but please don’t think of me too much. I hope you all understand and respect my decision. _

_ Much love, Jung (Lee) Jaehyun _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UHHHH YEAH plot twist?
> 
> i’ve has this idea longer than i’ve stanned nct lmao, basically the idea of a yandere having their victim fall in love with them and finding out about their true nature, and despite their fear, they stick with them and even order hits later on so yeah :^)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this! once again, i’m @noraeshua on insta pls hmu i love y mwah


End file.
